1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a microwave oven driving apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for driving a microwave oven using both alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) power sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of an apparatus for driving a microwave oven with both AC and DC power is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,837, and is shown in a block form in FIG. 1. As shown in this drawing, the conventional microwave oven driving apparatus comprises a high power inverter 5 for converting DC power supplied by actuation of a relay 6, into AC power. The high power inverter 5 is connected between a battery 1 and magnetron driving means 7 which drives a magnetron 8, so as to convert DC power from the battery 1 into AC power and supply desired voltages to filament and anode terminals of the magnetron 8, respectively. A low power inverter 2 is connected between the battery 1 and a relay 3 which is connected to one side of an interlock switch, so as to convert the DC power from the battery 1 into AC power and supply the AC power to a fan motor and lamp driver 4 which is connected to the other side of the interlock switch.
However, the conventional microwave oven driving apparatus with the above-mentioned construction has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to match the actuations of the high and low power inverters employed as means for costly AC relay results in an increase in the manufacturing cost.